secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Version 1.18.1
Final Release Notes for Second Life 1.18.1 - 1.18.1(2) August 2, 2007 New Features * In-World Voice Chat ** In-world Voice Chat is now part of the main viewer. ** You can see and manage all voice settings in Edit > Preferences > Voice Chat. ** Voice is off by default. To enable (and disable) voice, visit Edit > Preferences > Voice Chat and check/uncheck the box beside "Enable voice chat". ** A voice set-up wizard appears during first voice use to help residents set up voice and adjust their mic volume and tuning. You should run the voice set-up wizard even if you only want the ability to hear others and do not wish to speak. ** Push-to-Talk is part of the Voice feature. Push-to-Talk is ON by default, which means Resident mics are OFF by default. ** Speech gestures for voice are included in the Library, in Gestures > Speech Gestures. These gestures need to be activated in order to work; they are off by default. * Streaming video support for Linux client. Changes * Shortcut keys for menu items in the Client & Server menus are now disabled if the menus are hidden. * Text from objects can be muted. Bug fixes * VWR-1797: Remove mention of "Live Help" from Crash Logger * VWR-1732: Pressing Enter, with multiple inventory objects selected, crashes viewer * VWR-1729: indra/lscript/lscript_compile/indra.l: avoid yyunput hack on Windows build * VWR-1723: Possible crash in llvopartgroup * VWR-1706: Minor quirk (and cleanup) in llfloater.cpp * VWR-1705: indra/lscript/lscript_compile/indra.y: disable compiler warning #4065 for 'switch' statements * VWR-1704: indra/llui/files.lst: delete llhtmlhelp.h entry * VWR-1698: Clean up parcel flag manipulation * VWR-1655: Script Warnings/errors window is hard to resize, resets size after closing tabs. * VWR-1646: Possible crash when login server is unavailable. * VWR-1626: Patch to avoid IM window from resizing when sessions open or close * VWR-1613: Overuse of virtual * VWR-1612: LLRenderPass::Pushbatch and LLViewerImage::addTextureStats tuning * VWR-1586: Mismatched delete in llviewerparcelmgr.cpp * VWR-1578: Two quirks in IM regarding "xxxx is typing" * VWR-1471: Inspect (Pie menu > More > More > Inspect) shows nothing on first use when "only select own objects" is enabled * VWR-1470: Buttons (IM, Teleport, Profile, ...) in friends list are disabled when opening friends list window * VWR-1468: LoginPacketNeverReceived dialog text is incorrect * VWR-1462: Order of right-click menu on Inventory is confusing * VWR-1453: A few old-school changes for llviewerregion.cpp * VWR-1434: Null pointer crash when terraforming * VWR-1406: Unchecking "Go Away/AFK when idle" has no effect in 1.17.2.0 * VWR-1382: Some scripted objects are highlighted in red while pressing Alt with tools open * VWR-1381: libpng12.a for MacOS X is missing in 1.17.1.0 and build fails. * VWR-1358: Physical objects remain red if tools window is closed while holding Alt key * VWR-1358: Physical objects remain red if tools window is closed while holding Alt key * VWR-1353: Misleading variable names in LLTextEditor * VWR-1344: Reverse order of popups, so that new ones appear underneath existing ones rather than on top. * VWR-1318: Selecting Cancel while saving a snapshot to disk still triggers snapshot gesture * VWR-1314: Multiple selection then individual deselection of attachments broken * VWR-1294: Possibly threads not fully cleaned up at end of program * VWR-1289: On logging in, sound volume for stream is low, despite the actual setting in the music control * VWR-1282: Better error handling when fonts are missing * VWR-1270: Script error window keeps reverting to a very small size * VWR-1246: Mac: File menu > Snapshot to Disk lists wrong shortcut key * VWR-1105: Set internal limit of particle count to max value from GUI preferences. * VWR-1092: Disable mouse hover text on HUDs, since it always only shows the owner's name and generally gets in the way of HUD functionality. * VWR-727: Torn of IM windows should be minimizable (was re: VWR-233: ... resizeable and minimizable) * VWR-447: Allow minimized windows to be repositioned in client * VWR-353: Rebake command - add a keyboard shortcut and put in tools menu * VWR-349: Change keyboard shortcuts, because entering { [ ] } on German and some other international keyboards (AltGr 7, 8, 9, 0) triggers Rendering Features accelerators Ctrl-Alt-7, 8, 9, 0 (previously resulting in unstable viewer) * VWR-238: Permissions of Roles and Rights in the german version are mased up. * VWR-102: md5 slow * SVC-371: Fix the legibility and grammar/consistency of the new llOwnerSay implementation * SVC-193: llParticleSystem - halo of rogue particles around original particle system after 1.15 update* SVC-373: Deleting a script's code results in a non-existent file and "missing from database" error * Fixed preference for showing or hiding server combo box was not preserved * Fixed residents with negative L$ balance can't purchase items set for sale "Original" or "Copy" that are being sold for L$0 * "Copy SLURL to clipboard" is now enabled for an avatar's current coordinates * Macintosh viewer now correctly opens the map and selects the destination on a SLURL request * Leading and trailing spaces are now automatically trimmed from parcel media URLs * Corrected the spacing of the yellow "next dialog" chevron (was partially blocked by the Mute button) * Corrected the error message shown when adding 11th Estate Manager * Added CPU detection for Intel Core Duo/Solo and Intel Core 2 Duo * "Set Window Size..." setting is now correctly resumed after being minimized * Added link to Qa wiki in the viewer bug reporter menu. * Updated text in Second Life Crash Logger with new support portal information * Corrected an issue with UI font scaling in the bug reporter window First Look Release Notes for Second Life 1.18.1 - 1.18.1(134) July 27, 2007 New Features * Added a voice setup wizard to assist users when they enable voice for the first time. Bug fixes * Fixed VWR-1217: Built-in avatar animations stop suddenly, rather than fading out. (jerky head movement) * Fixed VWR-1713: Object owner name truncated in Properties window * Fixed VWR-1763: First Look: Voice: Group selection in Profile jumps * Fixed When running multiple instances of Second Life with the '-multiple' option, the second instance will have voice chat disabled - 1.18.1(131) July 20, 2007 Bug fixes * merged from 1.18.1(0) to include bug fixes in that release. See below for details. - 1.18.1(0) July 20, 2007 New Features * Streaming video support for Linux client. Changes * Shortcut keys for menu items in the Client & Server menus are now disabled if the menus are hidden. Bug fixes * Fixed VWR-1698: Clean up parcel flag manipulation * Fixed VWR-1704: indra/llui/files.lst: delete llhtmlhelp.h entry * Fixed VWR-1705: indra/lscript/lscript_compile/indra.y: disable compiler warning #4065 for 'switch' statements * Fixed VWR-1706: Minor quirk (and cleanup) in llfloater.cpp * Fixed VWR-1471: Inspect (Pie menu > More > More > Inspect) shows nothing on first use when "only select own objects" is enabled * Fixed VWR-1105: Set internal limit of particle count to max value from GUI preferences. * Fixed VWR-1626: Patch to avoid IM window from resizing when sessions open or close * Fixed VWR-1646: Possible crash when login server is unavailable. * Fixed VWR-1586: Mismatched delete in llviewerparcelmgr.cpp * Fixed VWR-1612: LLRenderPass::Pushbatch and LLViewerImage::addTextureStats tuning * Fixed VWR-1613: Overuse of virtual * Fixed VWR-447: Allow minimized windows to be repositioned in client * Fixed VWR-1453: A few old-school changes for llviewerregion.cpp * Fixed VWR-1468: LoginPacketNeverReceived dialog text is incorrect * Fixed VWR-1434: Null pointer crash when terraforming * Fixed VWR-1344: Reverse order of popups, so that new ones appear underneath existing ones rather than on top. * Fixed VWR-1353: Misleading variable names in LLTextEditor * Fixed VWR-1314: Multiple selection then individual deselection of attachments broken * Fixed VWR-1318: Selecting Cancel while saving a snapshot to disk still triggers snapshot gesture * Fixed VWR-1289: On logging in, sound volume for stream is low, despite the actual setting in the music control * Fixed VWR-1294: Possibly threads not fully cleaned up at end of program * Fixed VWR-1282: Better error handling when fonts are missing * Fixed SVC-193: llParticleSystem - halo of rogue particles around original particle system after 1.15 update * Fixed VWR-349: Change keyboard shortcuts, because entering { [ ] } on German and some other international keyboards (AltGr 7, 8, 9, 0) triggers Rendering Features accelerators Ctrl-Alt-7, 8, 9, 0 (previously resulting in unstable viewer) * Fixed VWR-238: Permissions of Roles and Rights in the german version are mased up. * Fixed VWR-353: Rebake command - add a keyboard shortcut and put in tools menu * Fixed VWR-727: Torn of IM windows should be minimizable (was re: VWR-233: ... resizeable and minimizable) * Fixed VWR-1382: Some scripted objects are highlighted in red while pressing Alt with tools open * Fixed VWR-1358: Physical objects remain red if tools window is closed while holding Alt key * Fixed preference for showing or hiding server combo box was not preserved * Fixed residents with negative L$ balance can't purchase items set for sale "Original" or "Copy" that are being sold for L$0 Category:Release Notes